


[Podfic] you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Ableism, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Permanent Injury, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of snowdarkred's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Your name is Tony fucking Stark, and this is how it goes: Start, stop, start again. Rinse. Repeat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307018) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



**Title:** you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** graphic depictions of violence, ableism, permanent injury

 **Length:** 22:49

[download as an mp3 (21MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/youre-rich-little-boy-whos-had-to-work-for-his-toys)


End file.
